


Daddy's Girls

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbians, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Given a rather bizarre offer by his sister, who lives in Argus, Jaune Arc re-awakens a long age-old crush on his older sister Saphron Arc. Meeting with her and her lesbian lover he is given a surprise in the form of a surrogate responsibility; giving them a baby by having sex with Terra. Sex makes Terra realize how much of a stud her girlfriend's brother is and brings her to goad her girlfriend into realizing her own feelings for him as well, hoping for some closure. Only for all three of them to really bring each other together in three-way harmony.





	Daddy's Girls

  
  
  
  


**Daddy’s Girls**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Sharing The Love**

 

********

During Third Volume….

 

******

His scroll was ringing off loudly catching his attention as he rode the train to Argus. Jaune Arc was feeling mighty peppy as he leaned into his seat with a comic book in hand and another fetching his scroll from his pocket. He brought it up and saw that it was indeed his lovely older sister Sapphron, or Saph, as he likes to call her, contacting him with a call. Swiping his finger to the side he picked it up and brought it to his face.

“Hello? You got Arc speaking.” Jaune cutely greeted hearing the snickering of his older sister on the other side.

“Ha ha, very funny. Dad’s lame line doesn’t work for you, Jaune, anyway how close are you now? Me and Terra are eagerly waiting.~” Sapphron Arc whimsically said into her scroll as Jaune’s train was making it’s way over the horizon heading towards Argus city, one of the largest Atlas-based cities in the Anima continent.

“Almost there, sis, I’m still kinda hoping you’d drop me a hint on what you and your lady friend want me over for? It’s not just to wish me happy birthday,right? Because I’m pretty sure that was three months ago.” 

“No no, it’s a surprise, Jaune, I can’t tell you right before you get here. You’ll just have to wait and meet and my significant other first, then we’ll give you the big surprise that’ll knock your socks off. Looking forward to you showing up, baby brother. Love ya. Muah!” With that Sapphron hung up leaving Janue on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

Back where she was at she hung over the veranda of the two-story house she lived in with her current girlfriend and lesbian lover Terra. Thoughts on marriage would soon enter her mind as their relationships, though started off as rocky, persevere for roughly a year and a half already. The tan-skinned girl with glasses came out into the balcony looking at her significant other with a contemplative expression behind her glasses.

“Think he’ll agree to it? I mean, it’s a really big step, Saph, and I’m pretty sure he’s as pure as they come. He might not sign in to the idea so easily.” Terra commented as she walked up the railing looking to see the blonde girl’s face hold a look of deep thought.

“Saph?” Terra asked finally snapping her girlfriend's thoughts back to reality. 

“Oh hey, babe, how long have I been spacing out exactly?” She asked squeamishly making the tan girl snicker at her in amusement.

“A while, thinking of your brother again, huh? He is on his way here and we are going to drop that question on him, one that was your idea in the first place by the way. Are you feeling like maybe you should tell him to go back?” 

This caused a look of panic on her face making Saphron Arc shake her head in refusal and wave her hands comically side to side.

“No no no no, I….I just feel I may have been a little ambitious with the idea. I mean we are asking my adorable younger brother for something huge to contribute. I just wonder if…..if he’ll do right by you and me in helping us move on to the next step, that’s all. C’mon, Terra you know me.” Sapphron argued squeamishly earning a skeptic look from the dark-haired girl.

“Are you maybe being overprotective of your brother? Seems like you’re getting cold feet.”

“Well, Jaune is just so innocent and pure, like a bunny rabbit. He’s also my….darling baby brother and I don't want to think about him freaking out when we ask him is all I’m saying.” Sapphron explained receiving a gentle nod from Terra before she placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

“Relax, if what you and that Pyrrha girl says is true about him then I’m sure he’ll step up to the challenge just fine. You worry too much..” She said reassuringly and then hooked her hands around her waist pulling her closely to her own body romantically. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’m just worrying too much about this, I can’t imagine how freaked out he’ll be when we pop that question though. I do wanna have my camera on me when he does, lord knows I have taken so many pictures of that boy wearing girls clothing. It’s become an addiction to me, Terra.” Sapphron joked making Terra giggle.

The tan girl looked at her with a pensive thought and frowned, she knew of Saphron’s taboo feelings of her brother. She was smart enough to see it clearly even if Sapphron hid it well enough. The fact that asking Jaune to be a donor at the mere notion was proof enough of her feelings. Sometimes she wondered why they were together if she was secretly holding a forbidden candle for the guy. 

‘Sapph, when will you be honest with yourself?’ Terra wondered noticing how much happier the blonde babe looked eyeing the distance of the night sky and shattered moon. A certain blonde doofus’s face went straight to her mind as she felt jitters of excitement roll through her body.

‘I wonder if you really will want to be our baby daddy, Jaune.’ Sapphron Arc wondered biting her bottom lip in excitement as she turned her face to lean in and kiss Terra on the lips for a deep lesbian make out session before dinner.

*******

Taking a deep breath as he arrived at their house Jaune steeled his nerves and quickly slicked his hair a bit while looking in a reflective surface. He took a brief moment to correct himself before reaching for the doorbell and jamming his thumb into it making the loud chime ring through his sister’s household.

“Okay, Jaune, with any luck Saphron is just giving you a late birthday present. Hopefully it isn’t another pair of Pumpkin Pete  boxers, although they are nice and soft, but I’m sure you didn’t come all the out here for something she would have just sent you. Then again it is nice  just seeing Saph again.” Jaune said to himself quickly as the door pulled open revealing Saphron’s lover Terra Cotta.

Jaune flinched when seeing the demure beauty of the bespectacled tan-skinned girl wearing glasses smile pleasantly at him. Internally she felt surprised, pleasantly so, by the arrival and appearance of Jaune Arc .Terra often heard stories of Jaune through Saphron and she learned of his exploits at Beacon that he was a rather hardworking student with a childish yet endearing personality, but she never anticipated such a handsome strapping tall man to be at her doorstep. While she may prefer the female form she wouldn’t rule out being bisexual since she found Jaune’s appearance to be rather…..enticing. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way about a man and Saphron’s brother was certainly revving her engine in more than one way. She just didn’t want to keep thinking about while letting him stay there in the doorway eyeing her confusedly.

“Oh! Sorry,I got lost in thought. Hello again, Jaune, I don't think we’ve formally met. I am Terra Cotta, Saphron’s significant other. Come in, come in.” She greeted making him chuckle sheepishly as she stepped into their house.

“It’s nice to meet you too finally, I think I only heard about you from her after moving away. I think she told me everything over a phone call, but it’s still so much nicer to be seeing you in person.” Jaune spoke up snapping her out of her trance as he stepped in, he turned his head to see his beautiful blonde sister standing right there at the stairway with hands extended for him.

Jaune felt a wide smile creep up on his face, he rushed to his sister ready to receive a fierce hug after being apart from her for so long. Terra close the door and smiled at them watching with anticipation until…

“Ggrrk! Saph! No fair!” Jaune grunted out making Terra’s eyes go distant in surprise. 

“This is for never calling, you jerk! I’ve been waiting, worried sick ever since you ran away from home to join Beacon Academy. You didn’t even have any formal training before going! What were you thinking?! Ggrr, I’m going to noogie so hard you’re going to feel it for the rest of the year!” Saphron grunted holding her brother in a headlock with her surprisingly strong arms. Jaune comically struggled against her vice-like grip, his face started turning blue from the lack of oxygen not entering his system and reached out for Terra hoping to save him from her. 

Terra couldn’t help but start laughing loudly at the sight of the two siblings getting rough with each other. It made her wish she had siblings of her own growing up, Jaune and Saphron continued their comical little struggle with Saphron maintaining dominance and ending it by sitting down onto his  back with Jaune flat on the floor wearing a face of defeat.

“Superior sibling always wins.~” She mused making Jaune want to punch her, but he was feeling currently distracted by her nice and firm her butt felt pressing down on his back. 

“U-uh...Saph? You can get off now.” Jaune warned feeling an unwanted erection beginning to stir within his pants. The feeling of Saphron’s butt grooving against his body continuously had him feeling like a meltdown was coming. It was just so round, so supple, so….perfect, and it was kneading his backside making him really feel it.

“Nope, I think I’m staying here until you say sorry, Jaune.” She replied offhandedly then turned her face to look down at him wearing a sympathetic smile. “You know I love you, right? You can’t imagine how worried I was that you might’ve died at Beacon, you can’t do that to me, baby brother. I...I couldn’t imagine anything bad happening to you.”

She said this with a softer tone making Jaune feel ashamed of himself for not calling her after he succeeded in getting, in the meantime his erection was still rising incidentally making him ‘lift’ his body up much to the surprised eyes of Terra sitting across from them.

“Oh...my….god. U-uh….Saphron? I think you might want to get off Jaune now, he’s probably ‘stiff’ from feeling you sit on him for too long.” Terra called out to her making Saphron turn her head to give her lover a curious look, then she noticed she and Jaune were elevated by something underneath. By at least a foot off the ground they were.

“Hey….did we just get higher?” She questioned then realized what it was and turned bright red before getting off of Jaune and rushing out of the living room!

“Oohh man, that was awkward.” Jaune commented now getting up and showing Terra the tentpole bulging erection his jeans were sporting before he covered it up with his hands in embarrassment. “L-le’ts just forget this ever happened! I’ll go look for the guest room, bye!” 

With that Jaune rushed up the steps in a cloud of dust like his sister when she ran out of the living room, both of them leaving Terra Cotta there looking dumbfounded by what she saw.

“I’ll...just make some tea then, while you two recover from freaking out.” She replied offhandedly until she held a small smile on her face. ‘But I am not forgetting what I saw there, Jaune must really be packing it and Saphron’s reaction just….proves my theory. She even said it; she loves her brother Jaune. Just not in a solely family way.’

*****

After their initial freakout, all three parties sat down at the table in the kitchen with cups of tea in hand and nerves relaxed. Jaune sat on one side of it while Terra and Saphron sat on the other holding each other's hands affectionately. He took a sip and smiled feeling glad his sister found someone so special, even if it was another woman, he didn’t judge. Although, part of him can’t help but feel jealous at seeing them. The boy wished to have his own happy lover sitting next to him right now, and at a point in his young life before he became aware of how wrong it was he….had a large crush of Saph herself. The girl was just such a radiant beauty, full of spirit and life, and seeing her everyday always made her heart stir like crazy.

‘Yeah, I’m totally aware a guy can’t have feelings for his sister,but….it’s just that part of me wants Saph no matter what. It wasn’t just some stupid childhood crush, I….it’s in the past now. Time to focus on what their big ‘offer’ is.’ Jaune thought seeing them kiss briefly, coincidentally making him feel a sharp twinge of arousal, and saw them turn focus to him.

“Jaune….we’ve talked about it and well….we want you to impregnate Terra.” Saphron declared with a hot blush on her face and watched as Jaune took a long sup from his teacup even though nothing was in it, then….

*SPPPRRTTTT!*

“He did a spit take as soon as he registered what she actually said. Choking and gasping he quickly recollected himself and spoke up.

“Wait...wait..what?” He asked coughing when Terra handed him a cloth napkin to wipe himself. Thanking her he listened attentively for Saphron to continue.

“Well, kinda expected you fainting, but that works too. Hehehe. Anyway, it’s like I said; we want you to play surrogate and donate sperm to us having a child. We talked about it a lot and we figured it was the next step in our relationship, but we don't really trust other people’s genetics to do it. I mean, some stranger being the father? It didn’t sit well with us, and you’re family, I know you in and out like the back of my hand. Not to mention all the times I took care of you along with the others back home. Having a Mini-Jaune or Jaunette come from Terra is the best possible recourse.” She explained then reached out to grab one of hands into her own squeezing it affectionately and making him blush at her touch.

Saphron blushed too and it wasn’t lost on Terra’s analytical eyes that she was feeling this way toward her brother.

“Jaune, please, I know it’s a big step, but you wouldn’t have to take responsibility for this. No child support payments or anything, just show my girlfriend a good time and put a baby in her stomach. We’re bisexual, so it works out this way, besides taking care of another you will be a snap. What do you say? Please…..for me?” She asked this in a such sweet wholesome way that made Jaune have a meltdown inside of him and cave in.

He nodded slowly and squeezed Saphron’s hand back with both of his own making her blush hotter as he stood up.

“Alright, I’ll...I’ll do it.” He answered this made both women’s faces light up with happiness as they looked to each other before standing up to hug him into their arms.

“Ooohh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Jaune! Hmmm, I love you so much!” Saphron hummed squeezing her arms around his waist with her left leg curling up between his thighs in instinct. She felt his bulge remain and push up against her leg grinding it affectionately. Saphron knew this feeling was forbidden, but goodness help her she was excited to have her brother here ready to give her girlfriend a baby.

Terra, meanwhile, rubbed her face affectionately into his shoulder squeezing her arms around his sides like Saphron, only not as strong as her. She felt her heart beginning to stir with excitement at the notion that Jaune was going to have sex with her in the hopes of siring a child with the tanned skin girl. She brought herself back and met him face to face feeling a sharp blush come up on her cheeks as she felt the fire behind his innocent blue eyes. She quickly cleared her throat and spoke.

“W-well, thank you very much, Jaune. We want to do this as soon as possible, so….prepare yourself for maybe a visit tonight, hmm?” Terra purred cutely behind her glasses making her eyes flicker causing Jaune to blush nervously at her.

“Um yeah, sure. Hehehe, I’ll admit that I never expected this kind of announcement when I arrived here, you two certainly know how to surprise a guy, huh?” He commented gulping until Terra caught up by surprise and ran her hands along his chiseled frame hidden behind the Pumpkin Pete hoodie.

“Oohh, big muscles, that Pyrrha must really be working you hard, huh?” Terra purred accidentally letting out more of her attraction to the man in front of Saphron, who secretly started cupping his bulge into her hands some more making Jaune squirm at her touch. He was being molested by these two beautiful bisexual ladies and feeling really uneasy since this whole announcement was sprung on him.

Looking to Saphron he found his heart racing again when seeing those beautiful blue eyes flicker at him with a smile. Suddenly this idea didn’t seem so bad after all, but part of him did want to do this….with Saphron instead.

“Ahem, well, I’m going to take a shower upstairs then. Been a long trip, so I’ll see you tonight, maybe?” Jaune guessed and Terra nodded with a sly smile and a wink after lifting off her glasses. Jaune felt his heart skip another beat seeing such a cute girl come on to him like this, he never had this kind of attention from Weiss or anyone else at Beacon, that he knew of.

“Okay, the washroom is right up the stairs to your left near the guest room. Have fun.~” Saphron bade her brother as he took off leaving the two women alone so they could wrap themselves in each other’s arms giggling happily in celebration.

“Oohh I was so worried he’d freak out and head back home. I mean, anyone would head for the hills if they were given that kind of proposal.” Saphron gushed cuddling up against Terra until they pulled back so that their lips could meet in a languid lesbian embrace. The two women closed their eyes and hummed into each other’s mouths tasting each other as their tongues meshed between their lips.

“Mmhhhm, muuah…..I guess it’s good that Jaune isn’t ‘most people’ then, huh? I’ll admit I was surprised when I first saw him in person when arriving here. He’s bigger than I thought he’d be,both in height and downstairs if you know what I mean.” Terra commented baiting her girlfriend and right on cue saw the dreamy look on Saphron’s face as she recalled the size her brother held between his legs.

When she touched it earlier she felt such a thickness behind those pants so big that it made her loins stir at the thought of seeing it naked. She gnashed her thighs together anxiously feeling certain needs arise until she snapped out of her reverie and looked at Terra frowning at her.

“Oh, sorry. Kind got lost in thought, what were you talking about?” She feigned ignorance and Terra sighed. There’ll be another point to confront her about her incestuous feelings for her brother later, tonight it was all about her and Jaune making a baby. Literally.

“Oh nothing, just commenting on your brother’s size, he seems really well-endowed down there if your earlier escapade was anything to go by.” Terra mused cutely still amazed he was able to push himself off the ground with just his erection. It made her blush intensely just thinking about it.

“I can’t believe that it was that strong! Seriously, what has Jaune been eating since he left for Beacon? I remember him being shorter and kinda wimpier when I last saw him, hehehe….but seriously, he has grown into such a man.” Saphron commented dreamily while looking up at the stairs. 

Terra bit her bottom lip in excitement and nodded in agreement with her for she too was gnashing her thighs anxiously in wait for tonight.

*****

Later in the evening, after a hearty ‘Welcome’ dinner cooked up by Saphron for her  brother the three ate in relative comfort with Jaune discussing his exploits at Beacon Academy. Terra told him of her job at the Argus radio tower and mentioned she was on vacation for this event, Saphron was a simple dance teacher at a studio nearby, also on vacation for the sole sake of welcoming her brother here. 

“And then my shielded lifted up right at the same time that Ursa’s bear was coming down on me, either by reflex or just luck I was able to block it in time leaving it wide-open for my sword to cut through its head. That was the scariest…..and the proudest moment of my time there. I felt like I was finally becoming strong.” He finished telling the tale leaving Saphron frowning disapprovingly at him for still being untrained before going to Beacon.

Terra looked impressed and held a pleasant smile on her face while she ate her food. 

“You probably should’ve told another story, Jauney, I hate to hear how you nearly lost your life saving some jackass from certain death. Still, it was brave and noble of you to come through. I just wish you didn’t endanger yourself so much.” Saphron mentioned with a somber voice and reached over to grasp his left hand tightly in affection.

“Ah, you worry too much about me, Saph. I’m fine, see, all in one piece.” Jaune said gesturing to his body.

“You know, you could always take combat training here at the Academy in Argus, it’s a combat school as well as a Huntsman Academy. It’s a new idea from Atlas to incorporate the two for more advanced training, if you ever….need a place to say you could always live with us and go to school here.” Terra suggested making Saphron turn to her with an excited look on her face before immediately turning back to Jaune with a hopeful smile.

“That sounds nice, but I’m fine over here at Beacon. I have friends, Pyrrha, everything, sure I’m slow at catching up, but c’mon have a little faith in me, sis.” Jaune answered making her frown a bit before squeezing his hand some more. “B-but, I’ll seriously consider it one of these days if things don't pan out. I still want to be a Huntsman more than anything and I kinda like the idea of living with her, but only if things don't work out.” Jaune quickly added making both ladies smile before he cleaned up his plate and finished up.

“Well, uh...if we’re doing this tonight I’ll be up in my guest room waiting then. It’s honestly a first for me, just so you know, so….uh be gentle?” Jaune joked making Terra snicker happily while nodding. 

Saphron meanwhile had a stricken look on her face when he mentioned that he was giving his first to her girlfriend Terra. Right now the blonde woman was feeling conflicted as Jaune left the table to put away his plate and head upstairs to the guest room. Her eyes paced out and her chest started heaving, she became nervous and wanted to act on a feeling she wasn’t sure about it. Her eyes drifted upstairs watching her brother’s backside as he goes feeling her thighs gnash together and her lips purse in uncertainty.

“On that note, I’d better get ready. Wouldn’t want to keep the donor waiting now, would we?” Terra said rising up and removing her glasses giving her a beautiful all-natural complexion. She was an attractive young woman in her prime with a modest yet sexual figure wrapped in blue clothing. Terra saw that Saphron was looking unsure of herself at this moment, she wanted to console her, but felt it best to leave her to her thoughts.

‘She’ll act on that impulse sooner than later, I think. Right now it’s just about me and him.’ She reminded herself as she headed up the stairs watching her girlfriend contemplate her confusing thoughts regarding her feelings for her brother. 

“You know….you’re always welcome to join us, Saphron.” Terra said out loud making the blonde turn her face in the other’s direction seeing a knowing smirk as she disappeared up the stairway.

‘Wha….what did she mean by that? Oh! Does she know me and Jauney…?’ She questioned herself squeezing her fists in uncertainty.

******

Nighttime came and Jaune sat up nervously in his guest room wearing only his dark t-shirt and a pair of boxers on his person. He paced around the room wondering if Terra would come or be annoyed by him if he was so ‘fresh’. A million things ran through his mind right now and he wasn’t sure how he’d handle it.

Then came the knock on the door followed by it opening up from the other side, Jaune instantly looked over to see who it was and saw Terra Cotta in the flesh standing in the dark doorway seductively like a sexy seductress. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, she was wearing a dark thong around her mound, a loose transparent sash around her shoulders covering her tits despite him seeing her dark brown nipples. She had a figure to die for; modestly slim waist, wide pair of hips, long creamy brown legs, and a healthy pair of C-cup sized tits up above. Not to mention the look on her naked face, she had her usual hairstyle with some locks draping over her right eye sexily. She wore no glasses and had a sultry knowing smile on her face as she walked in. 

She pushed the door to a close behind her, but not so much that it closed entirely. 

“W-Wow….you look beautiful.” Jaune commented feeling his erection press into his boxers tightly as she approached him.

“Why thank you, Jaune. Hehehe, don't worry, just relax and let me take care of everything. If it’s one thing I’ve learned is that passion becomes instinctual as soon as you get down to it.” She spoke softly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close in an intimate fashion. Jaune felt his heart skip a beat or two when feeling up close to her beautiful face. Terra flashing him a bright smile made his loins throb readily with arousal and his chest swell at seeing such a pretty girl.

The tanned skin beauty slid one of her legs up along his side wrapping it around one of his calves and making him pull closer into the embrace. Terra ran her hands along his mop of blonde hand purring erotically as she felt ground her body against him. “Once you get a taste from my end you’ll probably be wanting to contribute back, namely in a manner similar to an angry beast.  All you need is to have it stirred awake. C’mere.”

With that Terra leaned up into Jaune’s face pressing her lips against his in a soft sweet embrace surprising him completely as he melted into it. His eyes went wide as he felt her pushing against his body causing him to tumble back onto the bed taking her with him. She let out a soft giggle and continued making out angrily with him, ravishing his mouth, sliding her tongue down his throat. She did everything that she usually does with Terra and felt Jaune’s member poke up through his boxers into her right thigh. 

“Mmhmm!~” Terra moaned as she made out languidly with the boy pressing her caramel skin against his body from up top. She straddled his waist and began grinding her clothed mound along the bulge of his boxers making him groan loudly back into her mouth while lips swallowed each other's spit. 

The soft slurping noise of kissing made its way to the ears of a certain blonde woman standing outside the bedroom itself huffing into her hand as she covered up her mouth. Saphron Arc was listening intently as she heard her girlfriend make out passionately with her brother, the blonde Arc sister turned her head into the open doorway seeing him kiss her back with just as much passion making the brown girl mewl softly and whimper. Jaune may be new to all of this, but it seemed his sexual instincts were taking over making him intuitively touch Terra’s body with his strong hands allowing her to feel great pleasure. She saw his fingers dive in between her thighs grabbing her creamy buttocks into his waist ass he ground herself on him. Terra started huffing loudly between breaths and sloppily exchanged saliva with him again. It was obvious the girl was getting addicted to her brother, Saphron only wished it was her in the other woman’s place.

“Jaune….nngghh!” Saphron moaned reaching down between her legs stroking her hands underneath her jeans touching herself intimately to the sounds of their lovemaking. Saphron’s fingers reached in deep within her slimy pussy wiggling two digits inside as she heard them making the bed creak from afar. 

Terra was obviously grinding herself harder on Jaune’s waist savoring the feeling of his bulge pushing up against her clothed mound as she made out with him. The pair of lips glued to each other continued making out in sloppy feverish passion, Jaune held Terra closely by grabbing her buttcheeks and keeping her pressed against his body as she ground herself onto his bulge. She ran her hands along his chest underneath his chest until she got impatient with her libido rising high. Ceasing their tongue on tongue action she pulled herself up straddling his waist still as she peeled away the sash covering up her breasts. Jaune got an eyeful of her perfect C-cup sized tits bouncing free right before his eyes. 

“Nnggh….so beautiful. I...I’ve never see breasts in the flesh before.” He commented making her snicker. Terra then reached her hands along his chest pulling up his shirt and making him sit up so he could take it off. Saphron peeked in on them again and saw her brother’s nicely muscled body there in full glory. 

She blushed brightly and drank in the sight of his chiseled chest being felt up by her girlfriend’s soft hands.

“Wow….look at you, I can see why certain ladies would chase after you, Jaune.” Terra complimented making him sigh as she pressed herself into his body. He winced when feeling her tits squish up against his chest smearing them smoothly against him as he spoke.

“Well, no one I know is chasing after me. I...keep thinking I was a loser or something for a long time.” He answered hoping he didn’t deflate the mood then felt his chin get cupped by Terra’s right hand bringing him up to look her straight in the face.

“I didn’t see they were at Beacon.” She countered making Saphron’s eyes go wide in surprise as she turned away from the doorway panting.

“She knows.” She whispered to herself and heard the shuffling of clothes again.

“Oh.My.God…..Jaune….wow!” Terra’s voice called out making her look back in to see the jaw-dropping sight of her brother’s twelve-inch erection standing firm and full with thick balls underneath it. 

‘What the….hell?! When did my baby brother become a literal beast?! Jaune…! You’re bigger than any of our strap-ons!’ Saphron screamed in thought when seeing the titillating sight of her brother’s large phallus throbbing thickly with arousal. 

Terra just felt her jaw drop and the sudden urge to wrap her lips around it taking over. Pulling herself down from his body she positioned herself to straddle his legs and place herself directly above his crotch. Her hands went to wrap around the thick shaft of his member making him wince in slight pleasure at the softness of her hands. Terra breathed excitedly as she curled her fingers around the hilt of his member, she felt it throb within her palm and saw Jaune panting excitedly while she did it. Moving herself to position her lips above the head she let outta her breath tickling the skin of his meat and lowering herself slowly onto it pressing her wet lips against the head in the process. Saphron watched from afar ripe with anticipation as she saw her girlfriend go down on her brother, she bit her lips in excitement and witnessed Jaune’s cockhead disappear into Terra’s mouth with a soft yet audible slurp of lips.

“Mnngghh! Aaah! Terra…!” Jaune wheezed out feeling the warm moistness of her mouth begin to overtake his cock little by little swallowing him up. She lowered her eyes close and started pushing her head down even further taking in more of his meat into her gullet, she hummed strongly vibrating her throat at around his meat as more of it entered her esophagus. Terra mewled in tasty pleasure as she reached the surface of jaune’s pelvis and rested her nose against his small tuft of gold pubic hair slurping her tongue around his length. His face was red and flustered with newfound bliss as he felt the woman’s throat squeeze moistly around his length, with her hands still fondling his balls she began bobbing herself on him lightly in short bursts sucking his dick with lips pursed tightly around his thick shaft.  

“Uuhhh! Oohh woow…..! That feels amazing!~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy putting his hands around Terra’s head  on accident making her push even deeper until her face smothered into his crotch. She didn’t mind however, instead, she started vibrating her throat and began bobbing her head on it more fiercely throating him with strong loud suctions of lips slurping his thick cock. She moved with up and down motions beginning her fellatio and feeling him stiffen up thanks to her actions.

A collection of intense slurping sounds followed as Terra Cotta began blowing Jaune with intense force.  Her lovely light brown face pushed into his crotch constantly and pulled back just as strong creating loud splashes of saliva gushing out from her mouth. She swallowed every inch of thick phallic meat into her gullet with utter glee savoring the taste it provided and enjoying the thickness of it going down her throat. She worked as if she wanted Jaune to burst inside of her mouth right now, Saphron watched with growing jealousy and even more growing arousal. She reached a point where her hands slipped down her body reaching into her pants. She undid the top and let some of it slide off her legs exposing her pink panties to the air of the hallway. Both of them dove in underneath the fabric of her panties as she began dipping her fingers, or rather two from one hand, into her dripping  snatch. 

“Mmnngh! Mhhh….Jaune….!” She breathed out hotly and closed her eyes focusing on pleasuring herself to the noise of Terra pumping the boy’s length with utter enthusiasm. She could hear the wet slurping noises that came from Terra’s blowjob on her brother, part of her wished she could be in her place doing that exact same action without truly understanding why or rather not yet admitting to it. 

The sounds of deepthroat fellatio went on for another fifteen minutes, Saphron heard every guttural cry of ecstasy coming out of her brother and practically felt the intense suctions Terra provided him. The bed creaked and the slurping noises continued until the blonde girl heard him make his announcement of the impending release. 

“Nngghh! Aaahh..T-Terra…..I think I’m going to blow….!” Jaune announced with breath heavy gasping in constant arousal.

Upon hearing this Terra stopped slurping his member and promptly pushed herself off of him. She stood up on her feet and turned away showing him her full light brown ass making him salivate. Before hunching over she reached down underneath and spread open  her pussy lips for Jaune’s enjoyment and began lowering herself over his erection in crouching position. She was ready to take him inside of her pussy and give herself a baby. Sliding off her black thong in the middle of it all she became fully naked and tossed the piece of fabric away. Jaune was nervous yet excited all the same to finally losing his virginity to such a hot cute girl. Terra sat down on him in reverse cowgirl style hovering her snatch just a few centimeters above his length, mischievously she rubbed her lips along the head teasing him.

“Get...huff ready to put a baby inside of me, Jaune. I think Saphron was completely right in calling you here for that specific purpose,let’s make her proud, shall we?” Terra breathed out planting her feet and lowering her body completely swallowing his length into her wetness and making them both yell out in euphoria as they joined genitals in a loud squelching thrust of hips! 

“Uuaaaaghh! Oohhhh yess! Yes! It feels so full inside me, nngghh!~” Terra cried out in ecstasy feeling Jaune's meat stretch open her insides entirely in ways no sex toy ever had before. She felt her walls spread apart and cling desperately onto the flesh and meat phallus tightly, the head of Jaune’s length pushed up against her cervix making it react by opening up and swallowing him in. Terra’s breath peaked in ragged excitement leaving her panting wildly and feeling amorous with wanton lust. 

Jaune himself grunted loudly in ecstasy,he felt the tightness of her walls squeeze his length inside of her most sacred place making him shudder in pleasure.. Not only was he over the shattered moon with happiness at losing his virginity, but he was about to have sex with a beautiful girl with whom his sister shares a bed with. That thought was all too hot in itself and all for the sole purpose of procreation. This riled up the beast of lust inside him and made his hands grab Terra’s waist firmly pulling her body down onto him readily in wanton lust. 

Another loud squelching noise followed and Terra Cotta felt the thick mammoth of his penis plunge directly into her womb making her wail loudly in ecstasy as she began rowing back her body on his fucking him! 

“Unngh!  Aaahh! Oohhh...here we go! Mngh!~” She breathed out loudly with chest heaving intensely with rising bliss. She began rowing herself back and forth with buttocks slamming down on his waist and hips pulling back up his pelvis in swift steady movements riding him. Her speed gradually increased with the unrestrained lust she felt towards the man beneath her, yes she’s into women primarily considering her mutual loving relationship with the guy’s sister, but they could agreed at being bisexual when it came down to this idea. 

Tera and Saphron didn’t mind Jaune being the one to give them a baby via the natural method of breeding, but her thoughts changed when she first met him and felt his penis stir up her insides so pleasantly. She hopped and bounced on top of his body over and over again feeling his member plunge straight into her womb with ever increasing speed and momentum. Fucking him in reverse cowgirl style Terra continued fucking herself voraciously on Jaune’s member gripping his ankles with her hands so as to steady herself. Her nerves lit up with grand stimulation and her pussy walls throbbed with each push of his length sawing into her flesh. She was in heaven right about now.

“Aaaaghh! Uuh uuh uuh uuh uh uh uuuh! Hunnghh! Jaaauune!” She wailed out with face screwing up in utter bliss as Saphron watched with envy. The blonde woman had slumped down against the surface of the wall with pants down around her ankles masturbating furiously to the noises they were making. She heard the skin-slapping coitus of their bodies meshing together erupt along with sounds of the bed creaking loudly with their movements.

Terra bounced herself up and down enthusiastically on Jaune’s meat feeling it pummel her depths as she hanged her head back moaning. Jaune himself grunted and rutted his pelvis up into her twat feeling her insides squeeze him constantly as he approached climax thrust after thrust. His hands squeezed Terra’s body tightly with his hands grabbing her hips, he admired the softness of her brown body as she humped herself wildly on his length. He pumped and pumped into her with ravenous lust feeling his balls smack lightly against her nether region from below as she rode him like a cowgirl mounting a bucking a bronco. The sounds of their bodies slapping together went on nonstop and escalated eventually making her butt cheeks jiggle to his thrusting. 

They fucked like this for roughly less than an hour and she had came at least three or four times in the middle of all of that. It was nothing less of a miracle that Jaune hadn't cum yet while being inside of her during all her orgasms. Right now however she felt his climax beginning to surface with the sensation of his member throbbing inside of her walls. 

Jaune suddenly sat up pressing his chest against Terra’s naked tanned backside spooning her body as he sawed his length into her from behind. She crooned in pleasure and reached her left arm back to cradle his face close to her own. She bit down on her lips and grooved her buttocks against his pelvis as he slammed into her a few more times before finally letting go!

“Nnggghh! Here it comes! Ooohhh….!” Jaune cried out in ecstasy feeling his balls bloat as he sent rope after rope of thick heavily virile sperm straight into Terra’s pussy filling up her unguarded depths. Her eyes lit up with a bright smile as she felt the gooey warmth of his sperm flood into her uterus en masse.

‘Yess! Yes! This is it! I’m….ooohhh...finally going to have a baby!’ She celebrated internally and turned her face to the side meeting Jaune’s lips in a sweet tender kiss that had him kissing back just as passionately. She ground her body back against his waist pushing her buttocks up against his body smacking it against him in lust-filled coitus as they came. She moaned and groaned constantly feeling him inject her womb full of his sperm likely impregnating her on the first time, she relished this sensation of being bred and the wondrous feeling it gave her when it was Jaune doing the deed.

‘Saphron! You were right! You were completely right in choosing  him! Oohh god….! Huff..huff...if only you become honest with yourself and your feelings, you can have at him too. Blood relation be damned he just feels too good!’ Terra thought feeling splurge upon splurge of semen flood her womb tightly to the point of overflow.

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, Saphron stood up against the wall pressing herself into it while fingering her snatch from behind using only her fingers. She touched herself to the noise and finally admitted to herself the realization she kept stifled for so long; that she never let go of her feelings for Jaune since childhood. She eventually came down from her orgasmic high after squirting her hand in her juices slumping against the wall and listening to them finish up. Peeking in from the side she looked in to see him spooning the girl as he laid on top of her panting sweatily with each other.

“Huff..huf….huf...so...think you’re pregnant? Because I’ll admit I never came that hard before in all my life.” Jaune confessed making Terra reach back cradling his face closely to her as they snuggled nakedly on the bed of his guest room.

“I’m ovulating this time around and I took fertility pills prior to this engagement, so yea….I”m sure we’re pregnant. Buuuuut…..just to play it safe let’s have at it several more times later throughout the week that you’re here. Just to be thorough.” Terra proposed and Jaune nodded in agreement with her before she rolled onto her side cuddling nakedly against him, her pussy seeping an overflow of seed trailing down her thighs.

Saphron was long gone and down the stairwell rushing to go outside to relax and make up her mind on what she wanted. She had hastily done up her clothes and rushed to gather her thoughts outside in Argus during nighttime. She wondered what she must do.

*****

Later in the morning, after waking up in his bed Terra Cotta got up yawning in a satisfied manner after last night’s reproduction romp with Saphron’s brother. She got up off the bed and pulled on a bathrobe before heading downstairs to begin cooking breakfast. Shortly after that Jaune woke up next feeling blissfully happy how dream-like the other night was with Terra.

“Wow…..just wow...I can't believe I actually did that, and with a hot glasses-wearing girlfriend of my sister. No one’s ever going to believe this happened to me, but...that’s not important. What’s important is giving my sister a baby to raise and by extension me a nephew. I wonder what Terra’s doing right now….” Jaune wondered before getting up and seeing that he still had an erection from last night.

Chuckling to himself he quickly put on a pair of pants and walked into the hallway quietly to peek downstairs. He heard the sounds of the stove cooking a skillet of eggs and peered in from afar to see Terra cooking with a smile on her face. She noticed he was there and turned back to him with her glasses on as well as a bright smile.

“Cooking breakfast.~ Feel free to take a shower, Jaune, I think we have all day to try again and again before I go buy my pregnancy test. Just for the record, last night was phenomenal. Thank you.~” She said blowing him a kiss and making him blush as he nodded back to her agreeing with the idea of a shower.

After a hardy shower he headed downstairs to eat breakfast with Terra, he noticed his sister Saphron wasn’t around and started to worry about her until he felt Terra’s elegant left foot lift up along his bulge from underneath the table. 

“Mmp!” He yelped after chewing a bit of bacon in his mouth, Jaune looked to see Terra smiling at him with a wink and getting up to undo her bathrobe exposing her completely naked body.

His member sprung out from behind his jeans again at the sight of her smooth caramel frame becoming exposed to his eyes.

“Come here, take me again. Need to make sure I’m fully seeded and fertilized, you know.” Terra stated internally thinking she was indeed impregnated already,but something about the way Jaune felt pressing himself against her body called to her like an addition. Maybe it was a thing with Arcs in general since Saphron had a wild flair to the way she moved as well. ‘I know you’re still here making up your mind, Saph. Don't worry I’ll keep him busy until you finally come to terms with your incestuous obsession with him. I do wonder though….would that mean she loves me and Jaune?’

“Yes, ma’am!” Jaune answered getting up immediately and undoing his pants in no time at all. Out came his member springing back to full hardness before her eyes, she licked her lips and leaned back against the kitchen counter ready to have him for the early afternoon. 

Jaune came up to her and pressed himself against her smooth brown frame making her shiver with anticipation as he picked up both of her legs with his hands. HIs member lined up against her dripping pussy and pushed into it in one hard push making Terra hang her head back in a loud wailing breath.

“Haaahh! Oohhhh….yesss! Mmhhmm!” She cried out in ecstasy wearing a deep blush. She latched her arms around his neck bring herself up to him and meshing his lips into his for a deep kiss as they started fucking.

**

Terra held onto his shoulders for dear life as he pushed himself forward then backwards again and again while admiring the look on her face. Terra’s eyes screwed up in utter delight and her tongue fell out of her mouth as he bounced himself into her body in wild movements. He’d withdraw himself and slam right back into her pussy making his muscular frame glisten in sweat alongside Terra's. Their hands went together interlocking fingers until Jaune eventually moved his right hand to her ass squeezing her brown cheeks. Terra mewled loudly like an animal in heat as she continued slamming herself willingly into his hips.

Smacking sounds of flesh followed up for some time, roughly a half hour when their movements reached an apex. Terra ground her hips voraciously onto his frame pushing herself onto his cock as she fast approached climax. Jaune grinned then cupped her tits into his hands squeezing them again as he leaned against her face sucking her tongue into another invasive make-out session. She yelled loudly and felt her orgasm peak causing her pussy to clench down on his member forcing him to shove his entire cock directly into her cunt piercing her womb in the process. She jolted in orgasmic ecstasy and came instantly feeling the liquid goo flood its way into her unprotected womb. Moaning blissfully with eyes drooping Terra continued cumming har don't his length making her face screw up in a dreamlike state.

Jaune grunted and sighed in complete satisfaction as he pumped and pumped more sperm straight into the tanned girls pussy before finally pulling out. Terra slumped against the counter breathing raggedly while wearing a goofy face on her mug. Sperm continued to spill out onto the kitchen floor out of her gaping pussy leaving her ‘KO’d for the time being. 

**

“Uuugnnh….oohhh...yes...mhhm. I think..huff….huff..I’ll have to buy a pregnancy test, I’ll leave your sister to you. Check up on her in my  bedroom, will you?” Terra panted staggering as she walked out of the kitchen leaving a gooey trail behind her as she eventually went to get changed.

“Alright, Saph, where are you hiding?” Jaune said to himself as he arrived upstairs in the master bedroom. When he opened the door he saw the sight of his beautiful blonde sister Saphron there on the bed wearing his hoodie of Pumpkin around her upper body and nothing else.

“Nnggh! S-Saph! What’s….what’s this about?” Jaune stammered seeing his half-naked sister pose on the bed wearing a loving smile as she got up to head over to him.

Her bare legs looked silky and long as she approached him with sashaying hips, Jaune tried covering his eyes as she walked up to him, but found himself staring until she pulled his hands apart from his face.

“Jauney…..Hey, do I look good wearing your sacred hoodie? It’s really warm and roomy in here, you know?” She said giggling with a blush as he continued to stare like an idiot at her.

“T-take it off! That’s mine, Saph, I’ve had it for years.” Jaune stammered out feeling his heart race even more with how she smiled at him. She smirked and obeyed her spastic brother reaching around herself to pull the hoodie up from her waist making him spaz out even more.

“W-wait…!” 

She ignored him.

Saphron Arc pulled the hoodie up off herself exposing her beautiful ivory frame to his innocent eyes. She stood naked as can be wearing nothing save for her necklace and posing with her hands on her hips letting him soak it all in.

“You got it. Like what you see?” She teased with a smile.

Jaune felt his jaw drop as he saw his sister ’s naked body on demonstration for him. Saphron was voluptuously figured and completely fit, she a waist slimmer than Terra’s yet the same size pair of hips. Her breasts were fuller and larger in size than the other girl and her mound was barely fuzzed with golden flaxen pubic hair. Her skin was neatly conditioned and her lustrous blonde hair shone bright like the sun in front of his eyes.

Jaune fell in love with her all over again and felt his erection stir despite having blown a nut inside of Terra earlier. 

“Saph….wha-”  

“Shhh.” Saphron shushed him with a finger pressing against his lips, she pushed herself up against his body and forced him into the closed door behind him scraping her bountiful tits into his t-shirt covered chest. Jaune’s heart was racing as she pressed herself up on him.

“Jaune….when….when we came up with the idea to hire a surrogate I immediately chose you and didn’t fully understand why until just last night. I listened to the two of you fuck like rabbits in your guest room, I heard Terra screaming out her lungs in bliss and masturbated to it all night long.”

“Tmi, Saph!” Jaune uttered out feeling awkward by his sister discussing her sexual habits until she grabbed his chin forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

“I realized, as sure you may feel the same way, that….I love you. Not just Terra, but you too, more than family. In a romantic sense ever since childhood I knew you had a crush on me, don't even deny it.” Saphron called out making Jaune tense up and look at her seriously with a frown.

“Yeah, I did, but back then it was a stupid kid crush before reality hit that siblings couldn’t be together. I mean, we couldn’t really happen, right? We’re brother and sister, plus you found Terra, everybody’s happy.” 

“But I’m not, well not completely. I always felt like there was something else missing in my life to really make it complete. It wouldn’t just be a child, it’d be….it’d have to be you, Jaune.” She confessed making him blush brightly as she grabbed his right hand bringing it to her chest to grope one of her tits. He sputtered comically when feeling the doughy mound of his sister’s breast in his palm. 

Jaune couldn’t help but squeeze his fingers around it making her gasp in stimulation, it was surreal to finally kindle a forbidden feeling for his dazzling sister after being in love with her for so long. Saphron Arc blushed brightly and leaned in closer to his face preparing to kiss him, Jaune said nothing to argue with her or refute this grand temptation of incest. Truthfully he didn’t know what to make of this whole ordeal. He had just been brought on to give his sister’s girlfriend a baby and now his sister is saying she can't live without him reciprocating her feelings. 

Instead, he simply leaned into her face pressing his lips against her mouth and kissing the blonde sibling fully releasing all their pent-up passion for each other through their lips Saphron felt the spark ignite, suddenly she saw stars light up in the universe making her wrap her arms around his neck bringing herself to wrap around his body. Her legs came up and her naked body rubbed up against his frame grinding herself on his torso as she pressed him into the wall.

“Hhmmhhm! Mmh Hnngh! Mmhhh yess! This is what I needed! Jaune….!” Saphron breathed out removing her lisp from his mouth and flashing him an excited smile as she stood back from him with hands still wrapped around his neck. 

“Take me. Make me a mommy like you did with Terra.  Breed me, Jauney.” She purred exciting all the hormones in his body making him push her onto the bed and quickly undo his clothes exposing his handsomely chiseled body to her in the process. She shivered and ran her hands along his chest savoring the firm feeling of his toned muscles. 

Jaune, feeling completely blind with love and incestuous lust for his beautiful Saphron, lowered himself up on her body preparing to take her in a certain breeding position. He held his sister's legs up high with his hands and guided his member into her dripping pussy ready to penetrate her and begin the process of fucking his sibling. Saphron breathe excitedly as she watched him descended upon her, his cock was hard and thick despite his earlier romp with Terra moments ago, his balls looked thick with seed and ready to pour out another deluge into another waiting female. Saphron knew there was no going back at this point, but alas she didn’t care. She was in love with Jaune, had been for some time, and now things have come full circle, with her, with Terra, and most importantly him. They could be one big happy family.

“Mnngh, I love you, Saphron!” He uttered out pushing the head of his length into her drooling folds making her wince in pleasure as he then sunk himself inside of her pussy completely making Saphron’s legs kick up high twitching with ecstasy.

“Aaaaaaagghh! Ooohhh….Jaune….unnghh! Huff..huff...you feel so full….inside of me.” She commented relishing the sensation of his thick length spreading out her opening like he first did with Terra. Jaune grunted with pleasure as he pushed his pelvis up against his sister’s body making her legs reach up to his shoulders. Her ass lifted up off the bed meshing into her brother’s hips, each hard thrust of his body sent ripples of impact along the creamy skin of her butt cheeks. Saphron couldn’t stop moaning loudly in wailing bliss feeling Jaune hammer into her like a beast just made her wild with ecstasy..

He was taking her mating press position, Jaune made up his mind on what he wanted to do to her; he was going to make love and put a baby in his sister.

“Mnng! Haahh...Jaune….! K-Kiss me!” She cried out desperately reaching up to wrap her hands together behind his neck pulling him down on top of her. 

Jaune pressed himself completely on top of her meshing their bodies together as he pushed up into her cervix. Saphron felt it open up in arousal welcoming Jaune inside of her , she felt his thick girth push into her womb now as she began pushing his pelvis into her buttocks fucking her gently. Jaune reached down putting his hands around her shoulders bringing their faces close so that they could wrap their lips around each other in romantic incestuous bliss. Saphron poured everything out into her liplock with her brother swapping out his saliva with her tongue as they began fucking right there on the bed. His pelvis drew back and smashed into her buttocks making light skin-slapping noises as they began rutting like rabbits right there on the bed. 

Saphron felt so much pleasure feeling her brother’s dick strongly saw out her insides so roughly, her walls throbbed constantly and squeezed his length as he pummeled into her womb like a mad beast gone wild with lust. He huffed and grunted with his pelvic moments, all while keeping his lips sealed with hers making her cream-skinned body undulate along the bed as he pressed down into her body! Her pussy squeezed him desperately, his hands held her close as they made out with tongues meshing in unbridled passion. Jaune made sweet love to his sister and regretted none of it, not a single minute of it. The way she felt, how slimy and tight her insides felt around his length as he bottomed out of her making her butt jiggle.

“Mhhmmhmm! Hmmm!~” She moaned into his mouth savoring the taste of his tongue twisting up against her own. Saphron’s body started glistening with sweat as she bounced back and forth between the bed and her brother’s powerful form pounding her tightening pussy. She felt her brother’s thickness plunge so intensely into her pussy that she felt endless waves of nirvana come out of her mouth releasing their lip-lock in the process.

“Aaaahh! Aaah aah aah aah aah aahhhh!~ Jaaauune! Unnggh!” She cried out in ecstasy rolling her hips back against his thundering frame feeling Jaune breathe hotly against her neck as he held her closely in classic missionary position. His body grooved and pounded against her naked form making her cheeks jiggle and her insides coil tightly around his dick making thick splashes of juices gush out with their mutual coitus!

Jaune huffed and fucked her twat tightly with every powerful stroke of his hips pumping into her body from above. He reached his head down and wrapped his hungry lips around one of Saphron’s titties making her whimper at the sensation of his lips gingerly sucking on it like a baby. She arched her back pushing her chest upward in reaction and continued mashing her hips into his waist feeling his cock pummel her insides some more. Huffing and struggling to collect herself Saphron decided to ‘retaliate’ against her brother, sliding her pelvis up a bit while still feeling his member pump inside her pussy she brought her legs up to hover around his back. 

“My….my turn!” She gasped out before closing her legs tightly around his waist pulling his pelvis even deeper into her waiting pussy making them both groan out loud in pleasure. Jaune whimpered into her chest squeezing her tit between his lips even more as he started pushing himself roughly into her wait filling her body up with nonstop sexual bliss. 

“Haaagghh! Yess! Fuck me, Jaune! Uuaaaghh!” She hollered out as she resumed pouncing her waist into his body in missionary position. They went at it like rabbits for the next forty-five minutes on top of the bed spritzing various juices all over the place in the process. 

Jaune mated with her like a beast humping it’s chosen mate for mating season, their bodies heaved together languidly in constant sexual euphoria for what felt like forever. He had her neck inside of his mouth getting ravished by kisses and nibbles making Saphron gasp breathily in utter sexual elation. Her hands onto his shoulders tightly, her legs dangled along his backside as their bodies rocked together in naked incestuous bliss. Each of his touchers lit her nerves up in utter ecstasy as though he knew her body in and out himself like she knew  his personality. It was rather poetic if you think about it and it seemed like this was meant to be really in a fated kind of sense. Saphron eventually felt Jaune’s member throbbing loudly as he sawed into her tightening pussy some more, their bodies smashed together noisily in sexual bliss for the next so and so until they were ready to each reach climax with each other. She brought his head up into her hands cupping his cheeks lovingly as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Jaune felt his heart beat fast and beat wildly when he looked into her eyes, Saphron felt the same way and leaned back in swallowing his lips into a deep sweet tongue-sucking kiss that made sparks fly. THe lip-lock was more intimate than erotic, Saphron and Jaune made love finally after all these years of repressing these feelings. Saphron felt his erection beginning to well up inside of her telling her of his impending release as he grooved his hard body into her tightly making her pussy throb with the onset of orgasm.

“Mnnggh! Mnnghh! Oooohh...Saph...I’m cumming!” Jaune announced after breaking off from her lips. She stared at him in the face with a bright eager smile and nodded her ‘okay’ for him to let loose inside of her.  Before he could panic even a little bit she tightened the hold of her legs crossed behind his back keeping him rooted from going anywhere.

“It’s alright, baby brother, put it all inside of me…..” She leaned into his ear and seductively whispered. “....I’m ovulating too. Go wild.”

This lit up the primal spark inside of him causing his pelvis to start crashing rapidly into her body making loud skin-slapping noises fill the room as Saphron Arc felt Jaune’s cock jackhammer into her womb like crazy! He hit her G spot somewhere in the middle of his thrusts making her tense up and tighten her vaginal muscles in ecstasy around his length. Her cervix squeezed his cock tightly for his seed, which she soon got after feeling enough pressure coax him into finally cumming! Jaune pressed himself into her body a few more times before slamming his waist into body completely feeling the rumbling eruption of his orgasm take place!

“Aaaaaghhh! Aaahh..uunngghhh! Here it comes! I love you, sis!” Jaune cried out in ecstasy feeling the surge of semen rush though his shaft and pour out into Saphron Arc’s body! THe girl tossed her head about moaning wildly in pleasure feeling his length pump thick globules of sperm directly into her womb filling it to the brim in little time at all. 

Pump after pump of seed poured into the fertile reservoirs of her body filling it completely and drowning out her eggs in the process. Saphron knew  what was to be expected with this, having her brother's baby alongside her girlfriend, but she welcomed this with open arms for it felt like utter heaven. SHe mewled and shuddered consistently grinding her pelvis along his waist feeling every thick throb of semen pour into her womb all at once. Jaune’s cum was full of life, filled with warmth, and extremely thick. She succumbed to yet another climax in the middle of it all causing her legs to clench tightly around his waist making him whimper in pleasure. Jaune shuddered at the feeling and came inside of her pussy some more letting it all out as though he were finally validating feelings from a childhood long past. He pressed his groin wetly into Saphron’s body from above swaying his hips so he could stir his member inside of her pussy tightly feeling his sperm begin to overflow. 

Deep inside of Saphron Arc’s biology scores of sperm cells floated over to an exposed egg ripe for breeding. They swarmed it en masse tearing away at its protective membrane until one compromised its outer surface beginning the process of siring lief. Saphron smiled peacefully in happiness as she felt her brother’s cum bubble thickly into her body some more. The realization hit her, she was going to become a mother to her brother’s child right there with Terra. Despite the risks this carried she couldn’t help but feel soothing happiness inside of her as thoughts of becoming a family with Jaune at the center of it became prevalent in her mind. 

He could be their husband and in turn, Saphron could still be Terra’s wife and vice versa, a beautiful polyamorous relationship sought from simply seeking him out to act as a surrogate. While knowing it couldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows Saphron still felt this as ‘right’, she loved Terra certainly, yet she also loved Jaune back. It wouldn’t feel ‘whole’ not having him here if or when he decided to leave after fulfilling his role, but still she held onto the hope inside as they held each other intimately basking in the afterglow of romantic bliss. 

Eventually they finally finished cumming together leaving Jaune on top of her right shoulder heaving heavily until bringing up his lips to begin making out with his sister in unbridled passion. They kissed and slurped on each other’s lips hungrily again while thick potent seed oozed out of her pussy, she kept her legs locked around his backside rubbing the smoothness of her ankles along his frame feeling him throb some more inside of her. Jaune couldn’t believe this really happened to him; not only becoming a man via sex with a cute bisexual angel wearing glasses, but also finally making love to Saphron after years of being in love with her. To him this was perfect. 

Squishing their lips together some more in languid embrace the two siblings failed to notice the door creaking open revealing a blushing yet flustered Terra Cotta there in the doorway smiling slyly at her girlfriend. She held a bag of groceries in her hands which included a set of pregnancy tests inside, she watched with growing lust and happiness at seeing her lover finally reach a closure of sorts regarding her feelings for her brother Jaune. Quietly she watched until Jaune noticed her out the corner of his eye and tensed up making Spahron look with him. 

“H-Hey….Terra….been standing there along time?” Jaune asked looking up from the bed at the bespectacled girl nodding with a knowing smile at them holding a hand on her hip. 

“Took you long enough, Saph. I was beginning to think you’d never own up to those feelings you so obviously had for your brother.” She stated making Saphron’s eyes widen with surprise as she looked at her girlfriend upside down from underneath Jaune.

“Y-you knew, didn’t you? Then why didn’t you say something or call me out on it knowing….that I was being selfish in just wanting him here with me? I…..this doesn’t change anything about how I feel about you, Terra, but I also-”

“Love him too, I know, Saph. Relax.~” Terra calmed her down and set the bag of groceries down on the floor before heading over to the bed. The stench of their sweaty bodies along with the scent of sex made her crinkle her nose a bit, but ultimately she didn’t mind the sight of the two naked Arcs on top of each other. She sat down on the side of the bed affectionately stroking Saphron’s face lovingly while also stroking Jaune’s wearing the same smile.

“For what it’s worth I certainly can’t blame you, as far as surrogates or even...men go he’s an absolute diamond to keep. You made the call and I’m glad you finally got it out of your system, but that leaves us with one problem though.” Terra began  and looked at the two of them seriously for a moment.

“UNtil we know for sure if we’re pregnant with your babies, are you really going to leave two women pregnant alone after you leave, Jaune?” She asked slyly playing on his sense of responsibility, Saphron knew what she was doing and welcomed the idea of him staying permanently at their house, but hoped it wouldn't interfere with Jaune’s destiny at being a huntsman.

“Eeck…!  Um, no...I wasn’t, now that you mention it I could stay here for the duration of your pregnancies. I don't want to think of leaving you two by yourselves to handle everything without me, after all…..I might be a father now and….well I love Saph too much to do that.” Jaune revealed making the blonde sister blush fiercely as he sat up. “I’m honestly considering staying for good because….well I think I feel something for Terra too.  Hehehe, maybe it’s an Arc and she has a semblance that draws us in.”

“That’s what I said when we met!” Saphron pointed out with a smile and looked lovingly at Jaune and Terra before reaching her arms out pulling them both into a deep loving embrace. Terra hugged Jaune and Saph, Jaune hugged them both close to him tightly feeling his heart race even wilder now that he had two  beautiful ladies possibly carrying his babies saying they didn't want him to leave. He wanted to cry out at this moment feeling like the luckiest man alive right now, until Saphron pulled herself back so she could cup Jaune’s face in her hands alongside Terra as she pressed herself into his chest pushing him down. 

Both women started making out with him in tandem and with each other, Jaune held them both closely feeling his member throb once again as the woman of the household wanted yet another piece of him.

Thus, a long afternoon of loud moans followed echoing off the walls with the blonde boy rutting into both women in tandem filling their bodies with utmost pleasure then thick potent seed!

****

Later…..

 

“Well, that takes care of that then. One long talk with Ozpin and the sudden transferral of my information to Argus’s Combat Academy Eagon and I’m now a resident of Argus.” Jaune said to himself as he walked down the streets heading back to Saphron and Terra’s home eager to see their faces again.

It had been a few days, or rather almost a week at this point, since they started this unique polyamorous relationship with each other. Jaune still felt a little awkward about it, but was quickly coming around on the idea that he now had two girlfriends that loved each other as much as they loved him. Sex was nearly constant with mornings being blown under the table by Saphron, afternoons being filled with romps by Jaune and Terra in the living room, evenings in the shower with both of them leaving each woman creampied and sore from the intense fucking. All concluded at nighttime with Jaune taking them both in the bed they now shared with each other.

Putting his key in the door he opened it up and revealed the sight of both Saphron and Terra Cotta, both soon to be called Cotta-Arc, standing in the living with giddy smiles on their faces as they each held up a positive pregnancy test in their hands.

His jaw dropped as they welcomed him home with happy smiles.

“Welcome home, ‘Daddy’!” They said in unison nearly making Jaune faint for real this time around.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued/maybe….(Have ideas in store)

 

AN: Thanks for reading! :)

 


End file.
